1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device, and in particular to a cleaning device having functions of mopping and sweeping.
2. The Prior Arts
There are many sweeping devices available in the market and one of the latest sweeping devices includes rollers which allow the device to move on the floor and two circular brooms are rotated to collect dust into a collection box which is connected to the device. However, the collection box includes an open entrance and the dust may drop from the entrance and back to the floor. Besides, floor cleaning includes sweeping and mopping. In other words, the conventional sweeping devices cannot complete the two different tasks, and thus a user has to prepare an extra mop which occupies a certain space in the storage room.
Applicant discloses a cleaning device of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings found in the conventional cleaning devices. The cleaning device according to the present invention can sweep and mop the floor. The users do not need to separately prepare a sweeper and a mop. The connection box includes a door which prevents dust in the collection box from dropping back to the floor.